The Doctor's Companions
by G.K. Josephs
Summary: The Doctor takes all of his companions from his ninth incarnation onward, and resolves the sexual tension that has been building up for seven seasons. Rated M for Smut. This is a pure lemon.
1. Clara

**A/N Horny Whovians, your prayers have been answered. This first chapter is purely Het, but I will include many different types of pairings and sexual situations. No copyright infringement is intended, and all characters are owned by the BBC corporation. I will start with Clara and move backward in time. Feel free to review or flame. I need all of the feedback I can get. Sorry for such a long author's note, but let the story BEGIN!**

Chapter 1.

Clara moaned as she pushed the vibrating sonic screwdriver deeper into her slippery mound, her thong pushed to one side and her miniskirt by the door of her room.

"Ooh Doctor," she cried, lost in fantasy, "Faster, Harder."

The Doctor burst in suddenly. "Clara have you seen my sonic screw—" The Doctor cut himself short, observing the scene that was before him, his penis swelling rapidly. Clara noted that with pleasure.

"Would you care to join me," Clara asked, licking her lips seductively while pulling the screwdriver out of her cock-box and licking the length of it, tasting her divine juices and smiling at The Doctor's speechlessness. She pulled off her top, thong and bra in one fluid motion, leaving her naked a naked whore ready for a fucking. She stood up and kissed The Doctor, grinding on his leg, horny and unsatisfied.

"Clara, are you sure?" The Doctor moaned into Clara's lips as she pulled off his shirt while leaving the bow tie and pulled his member out of his pants, dropping them to the floor.

"Fucking a time lord?" Clara said. "This will be the best fun I've had since Nina." She sucked at his dick the way her cousins had taught her, firm but gentle sucking, She jerked the cock at the base and the tip down her throat. pulling back the foreskin and licking the sensitie head.

"Clara! I'm going to ejaculate! Oohhh!" She let the salty cum cover her face, tits and stomach, leaving her thoroughly battered in semen. She pushed him on the bed and straddled him, but stopped with the tip of his cock touching but not penetrating Clara's womanhood.

"Would you like to fuck me? Clever Boy."

"Yes," The Doctor gasped, barely able to contain himself, "Yes, I am going to fuck you impossible girl, I'm going to fuck you until you can't control yourself anymore, you will be a ravaging beast in heat, one that I have to contain. My dick will penetrate your pussy and quiet the beast inside of you" Clara couldn't contain herself anymore, she began to lower herself on The Doctor's large cock, her cunt stretching and being filled up. When his shaft was completely inside of her she began to gyrate her hips, rubbing her clitoris on his abdomen. She them began to bounce up and down, her tight vulva massaging the milk from his member.

"Doctor," Clara moaned, well on her way to orgasm. "Fuck me harder, deeper, faster!" She screamed with pleasure and collapsed on The Doctor who kept pounding away. He stuck his still vibrating sonic in her ass and promptly came at the sight of her climaxing in her sleep, creaming her cunt with Gallifreyan cum. Hours later they awoke

"Did you enjoy that?" The Doctor asked

"More than you'll ever know," Clara replied diddling with her pussy, always ready for more sex. "I've been fantasizing about you for so long, waiting for you to catch on"

"So have many others," he said before running his fingers up the length of her snatch. He pulled the screwdriver from her asshole and extended it before running it up and down her pussy. "And I'm finally going to catch on and catch them. He stuck his tongue in her ass crack, but paused for a moment "And end the waiting." they proceeded to pleasure each other to more orgasms, preparing for others to arrive.


	2. River

**A/N This chapter features anal play and a threesome, don't like, don't read. I would love some feedback and thanks to all the people who faved and followed. I don't own doctor who and remember, this is pure smut, so If you get in trouble for looking at this don't blame me. Read and enjoy.**

"Hello, sweetie!" River exclaimed as she stepped into the TARDIS. She was staring down at The Doctor's crotch where his nude erect cock was pointing at her face. She was wearing a leather vest and very short miniskirt. She removed the vest, exposing her large perky tits with hard nipples. Instead of removing her miniskirt, she bent over, her ass facing The Doctor to show him that she wasn't wearing panties.

"Dr. Song, you bad, slutty girl," The Doctor said aroused at the sight of her wet enlarged cunt.

"I'm pantyl-ess all the time, you never know who you might have to fuck to get out of Stormcage," River rubbed her snatch and licked the juices off her middle finger, trying to get The Doctor's manhood to it's full Gallifreyan stature. River got down on her knees and took his hard member in one hand, moving the foreskin gently up and down, growing faster and making The Doctor moan. She took his balls in her mouth, sucking hard to keep him from ejaculating. She took the index finger of her other hand, which was massaging her breasts until now, and pressed it against his anus, she pushed inside and started to massage his prostate.

"Still into anal play I see," River said to The Doctor

"Don't. Stop," The Doctor replied through his heavy breathing. River took his cock and deep-throated it without one gag.

"I'm well practiced, hallucinogenic lipstick doesn't work on everyone."

She bobbed her head, fingering his ass and blowing his cock at the same time. The Doctor came like an ocean, ejaculating so much semen that some got everywhere on the front side of her body.

"Now I know why they call you the oncoming storm," Clara said walking from the corner she had waited in. "Hello River." She walked over and kissed River deeply, tongues clashing. Clara began to lick the cum from River's body, stopping to whisper in her ear, then continuing until she was completely clean. River snapped and a harness fell from the TARDIS ceiling. She put it on with her back turned,

"Sweetie, have you ever taken a cock up your arse?" She turned around, nude, except of a strap on that covered her pussy "This harness is a sonic strap on, It vibrates the dildo and has a second vibe that goes inside of me so that I get the same pleasure you do, It measures my orgasm so that when I cum it shoots spunk, your spunk that the TARDIS collected for me. We're going to have a mountain ass-fuck. You and Clara start in missionary, put her on the console." The doctor began to pound Clara's arse as hard as he could, his balls slapping her butt cheeks.

"Oh Doctor, I love your cock in my arse, spunk into my arse-hole, Doctor come inside of me." River spat on her hand and began to jack the strap on, which caused both vibrators to start, she stood behind the doctor and probed his arse-hole before starting to slowly pound him, the faster she went, the faster the dong inside of her vibrated. She moaned into The Doctor's back and watched him pull out of Clara and have her blow his cock to orgasm. The Doctor stayed hard, and River reached around wanked The Doctor's dick the pressure building inside of her. She pounded harder and faster until they both screamed and moaned in ecstasy. River pulled out and collapsed, all three of them thoroughly spent. The doctor carried Clara to her room and tucked her into bed before kissing her on the head. He then took River to his room where he kissed her lips softly.

"Sweet dreams my love, rest and regenerate." He went back to the console room and began to clean the mess that was on the floor, he then collapsed next to River in bed, and fell asleep, Peaceful and content, the next member of his family coming.


End file.
